


Wolfgang Fox

by ArcticWolf622, Coffee_Head



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticWolf622/pseuds/ArcticWolf622, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Head/pseuds/Coffee_Head
Summary: Hello Everyone! This is my first attempt at a full-length star fox fic.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Awoken by tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first attempt at a full-length star fox fic.

I’m awoken by a light knock at my door. I sit up and groan while checking the clock. It’s 6 am, why in the world is someone at my door this early on a weekend? I drag myself out of bed. I quickly look over myself in the mirror on my closet door. My orange fur is matted from where I was laying down. 

I probably shouldn’t answer the door in just my boxers. I throw on a pair of gym shorts that were on the floor then look around for a shirt of some kind. I found a tank top I had thrown on the floor at some point. I really need to stop leaving clothes on the floor but I can scold myself for that later.

I walk over to the door and open it. It’s one of the school’s administration staff. “Is something the matter?” 

I ask quickly while looking at them still waking up. “Fox McCloud, we have urgent news about your father James McCloud. As you likely know, he’s been very ill these past few months. This morning when his in-home caretaker went to check on him, it was discovered that he had passed away in his sleep.”

As I hear those words I feel my legs start to shake and I feel a lump form in my throat. I slam the door and my knees give out. I collapse to the floor and just start sobbing. Everything goes dark. Once I regain my senses, I feel Falco shaking me with a concerned look on his face. “Fox... Fox, get up. Come on man, you look like shit.” 

I hear the avian’s shrill voice ring out. I sit up rubbing my eyes with my fists. I look at the clock and I see it’s been a few hours since I received the worst news imaginable. My father... He’s gone... He’s really gone.

How am I gonna pay for school? If I get kicked out of the dorm, where am I gonna live? I don’t have any money. Dad... He paid for everything. My face fur is matted from me crying. I look at Falco who is standing there just blankly staring at me. “What happened that made you like this Fox?”

I hear Falco ask. “I got the worst news imaginable. My dad… he’s… he’s gone.”

As the words fall from my muzzle I feel the lump form in my throat again. Falco puts a hand on my shoulder. “Fox, that's terrible news, but you’ve known that this was a possibility. He’s been sick for a very long time.”

I feel my blood start to boil at Falco’s words. I punch him in the jaw. “Do not speak of him in that manner. You don’t know what it’s like to lose a parent. He’s gone and I couldn’t be there for his final moments. I was here while he was sick and dying. Now I’m not gonna be able to afford this school so I might as well start packing my things now since it’s only a matter of time before they kick me out”

I shoo Falco out of my room as I speak before slamming the door in his face. I head into the bathroom for a shower to help take my mind off things. After the shower, I put on a t-shirt and jeans. My phone buzzes so I pull it out to check it. It’s an email from the same admin who visited this morning. It’s an email asking me to stop by his office when I get a chance.

I decided to walk over there now. I knock on the door to the office. “Come in, McCloud, and please take a seat.” 

I open the door and take a seat in front of the desk. “I’m glad you could stop by. I know you’re still in shock from what happened, but your file says you have no other form of payment for tuition so unless you can come up with the money, we’re gonna have to have to ask you to pack your things and leave the school.” 

I feel my heart sink into my stomach. All of my worst fears are coming to fruition. First, my dad dies, now I’m being kicked out of the school with nowhere to go. I leave the office heading back to my room to start packing. I grab my suitcase and start putting all my things into it. I have to be out by the end of the day.

Once I’m completely packed I leave the campus without a word to anyone else. My phone only has service for a few more days. As I walk a group of people surround me. One takes my suitcase while the others knock me to the ground and start beating me. 

They have bats and other weapons. They leave me with a bloody nose and covered in bruises. They stole my suitcase and my phone. The only thing I have left is the clothes I’m wearing and a picture of dad.

I drag myself into a nearby alleyway. I’m holding back tears as everything hurts. I end up blacking out. I’m later awoken by a group of voices. “Hey Wolf, I found a little fox in our alleyway. He looks to be in pretty rough shape. What should we do about him?” 

I hear the voice question before another more stern voice answers. “I’ll handle it Panther” 

as I open my eyes I see a man walk towards me. 


	2. Welcome to Starwolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

I kneel down to be at the same level as the beaten and bruised fox laying on the ground. “You know this is StarWolf territory, right? Normally we don’t take kindly to strangers in our territory, but you look like you’ve been through Hell.” 

I say in my calmest tone possible. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know this was your territory. I needed somewhere to sleep and this was the closest alleyway I could find.” 

I hear him reply in a panicked and sorrowed tone. “Did you need a place to stay? An alleyway is no place for someone to be sleeping. Normally we don’t accept new members off the street like this, but if you need a place to stay we’d be willing to let you join the gang on a provisional basis just until you can get back on your feet.”

As I speak I take a step back and extend a hand out to the fox to help him up. He takes my hand and gets back on his feet. This is the first time I’m getting a good look at him. His clothes are dirty and torn. His nose has dried blood on it. I notice he keeps clutching his ribs. I think someone beat him up and he ended up in the alleyway. “I’m Wolf O'Donnell leader of the Starwolf Biker Gang. This is Leon and Panther.”

I point to them as I say their names. “They are the other members of StarWolf. Since we don’t have an HQ you’ll just have to stay with one of us in our personal homes. Since you don’t really know any of us that well, You’ll just have to stay at each person's house for a few days then pick from there.”

I say as I glance at the other two then back at the fox. “Forgive me for not asking sooner but what is your name? I don’t believe you ever told me.” 

I ask while looking at him. “F-Fox McCloud, sir. My name is Fox McCloud.”

He quickly responded with. “McCloud, why do I feel like I’ve heard that name before? Did you attend that big fancy school in the center of town?” 

I look at him while I question him. He silently nods and looks a bit upset by the question, it must be a sore spot for him. “I’m a former alumni as it happens, Do you know a man by the name of James McCloud?”

As the name comes out of my mouth, Fox looks like he’s about to cry. Definitely just touched a sore spot, I really need to be more careful. “Y-yeah, h-he was my d-dad”

I hear Fox mutter out his tone sounds like he’s about to cry. “I went to school with James. You do bear a striking resemblance to your father.” 

Fox then turns away from me and I hear quite sobs. Shit, I made him cry, maybe don’t bring up his dad again that seems to upset him. “Fox, would a hug make you feel better? I’ve been told that offering a hug to someone who’s upset tends to help” 

Fox says nothing but turns around and hugs me. I hug him back, rubbing his back consoling him. “My dad he… h-he passed away recently” 

Fox puts his face against my shoulder and sobs more. I hope him joining StarWolf will help him grieve James. James was a good man. I let go of Fox after a moment or two. “My home isn't in any condition to have guests right now so you’ll have to stay with Leon or Panther tonight so you don’t have to sleep in an alleyway”

Fox nods then I hear Panther speak up. “I already have a guest for tonight, so Fox will have to stay with Leon.”

I see Fox nod. “Fox, do you have any clothes or anything other than what you’re wearing?”

I question before Fox shakes his head no. “All my stuff got stolen so everything I own is on me right now.”

Fox retorts. I look over at Fox, then Leon. “Leon might have some stuff you can borrow for the night, Fox, you two look to be around the same size” 

Leon shrugs then toss a spare helmet to Fox. “Put this on, Fox, you’re gonna need it.” 

Leon says as he tosses the helmet. “I’ll drive Fox there Leon since my bike is better suited to passengers than yours. Plus, Fox looks like he could use something to eat, so we’ll stop somewhere along the way so you can prepare a space for Fox to sleep.”

I hop onto my motorcycle and pat the space in front of me for Fox to sit. “Normally passengers go behind the driver, but since you’re new to this I’ll have you sit in front of me so I can make sure you don’t fall off. As I can tell you from experience falling off one of these things hurts like Hell.”

I say as Fox sits down and I start it up. I drive to the closest fast-food restaurant and pick up some dinner for Fox. I toss the bag of food to Fox. “Eat up McCloud, You look like you could use the food”

After Fox is done eating I drive him over to Leon’s place. “Here we are, I’ll swing by tomorrow morning to pick you up since Leon’s bike can’t fit two people without being uncomfortably close to each other.”

I say as Fox hops off and nods. I watch him walk up the door and once Leon lets him in I head to my own home which is currently a disaster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave your thoughts as a comment down below! Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!


	3. Staying the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

I walked into Leon’s house after he opened the door to invite me in. Just as the door closes I hear Wolf’s motorcycle drive off. “Here follow me, I’ve got some clothes you can borrow for the night. The boss will take you clothes shopping tomorrow.”

I follow him over to the closet where he grabs a shirt and hands it to me. Then opens a drawer and hands me a pair of shorts. “You can change in the bathroom then I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping tonight.”

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I look at myself in the mirror. My fur is caked with dirt and blood. I splash some water from the sink on my face to at least get some of the dirt and blood off my face. I look at my chest and see bruises all over my sides.

I put on the clean shirt from Leon to cover the bruises. I take off my torn pants that are covered in dirt. I look at the bruises along my legs before putting the shorts on. It’s a bit snug but it’s at least comfortable.

I walk out of the bathroom holding my dirty and torn clothes. “Here’s a grocery bag you can put those in for right now,”

Leon says as he hands me a plastic bag. I put my clothes into the bag. He then points to the small couch in the corner that has a blanket on it. “That’s where you’re staying tonight, Just because Wolf has accepted you does not mean we’re friends. The moment Wolf is done with you we’re tossing you right back out”

I nod sheepishly before walking over to the couch. I lay down on the couch and fall asleep. The following morning I feel someone shaking me awake. I open my eyes and am met with Wolf’s eye. “I’m up, I’m up”

I sit up and stretch.”‘I figured Leon would have woken me up.”

I say as I look at Wolf. “Leon left a couple hours ago”

Wolf responds while I look around. I stand up before grabbing my bag of clothes off the floor. “If you’ll excuse me I need to go change out of these clothes so I can give them back to Leon.”

As I say that, Wolf steps to the side. I walk past him and into the bathroom. I changed back into my clothes from yesterday. Before meeting back up with Wolf who hands me a motorcycle helmet. I walk with him out to his motorcycle while putting on the helmet.

Wolf then drives to the nearest clothing store. “We’re gonna get you a few outfits, Fox. If you’re gonna be around us you gotta dress like us” 

I nod silently as we take off our helmets and walk into the store. “We need to get you something that will make you blend in better, as right now you stick out like a sore thumb. Then you can pick a more comfortable outfit for when you’re sleeping or relaxing, Then a casual outfit for everyday wear. I’ll get your biker outfit since I know what you need for that. You pick your other stuff.” 

He turns away once he’s done speaking and starts looking through clothing racks. I go to the more casual side of the store and pick out a light blue t-shirt along with a pair of basketball shorts. I look around some more and pick up a grey v-neck shirt and a pair of nice jeans. 

I then walk back over to Wolf who has picked out a black jacket, black jeans, and a black shirt. “You good to go Fox?”

I nod silently as we walk towards the register. Wolf pays for the outfits then hands me the bag with the clothes in it. “We’re gonna go meet up with the other two so we can explain to you exactly what being part of StarWolf will mean.”

I nod as I put on my helmet. Wolf starts up his motorcycle and we drive to the alleyway where they found me. Once Leon and Panther arrive the meeting starts. Wolf is the first one to speak “So Fox, as a member of StarWolf, you are expected to help with certain jobs we take on. Mostly just security detail jobs for local parades or bars. We were hired to escort a local parade next week. We want you to be the person who walks ahead to clear the street as the parade is coming through. Of course, you’ll get your cut of the payment as well.” 

I nod as Wolf speaks to signify I’m listening and understanding what he’s saying. Leon then speaks up “Just don’t have another meltdown and get yourself crushed under the float otherwise none of us get paid.” 

I roll my eyes at Leon’s comment. Panther then speaks up “Ignore Leon, He’s like this to everyone other than Wolf.”

Wolf lets out an exhausted sigh then I hear his stomach grumble. “Hey Fox, wanna go grab breakfast with me? I know you haven’t eaten yet today either.” 

I hear Wolf ask. “O-oh um.. Sure Wolf”

I stammer out feeling my face heat up for some reason. It’s not like he asked me on a date. It’s just breakfast between friends. Besides, Wolf is probably straight. We walk over to his motorcycle. “We’ll stop by my place so you can shower and change as you look like you could use a shower, Fox,”

Wolf says softly to me, seeming to drop this tough guy act he puts on around the other two. I feel my face heat up more. I nod quietly trying to ignore the heat in my face. I feel the motorcycle start-up and we drive to a nice house in a quiet neighborhood. “Sorry if the house is a mess, I’m in the process of cleaning it.”

Wolf says in a soft tone. This is a whole new side of Wolf I haven’t seen before. We walk up the front door and walk into the house. “I don’t have any extra body wash or anything so You’ll just have to use mine for now. The bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left.” 

I nod before walking to the bathroom with my new clothes. I take off my old dirty clothes before stepping into the shower and turning it on. 

I feel the warm water soak my fur and rinse off all the dirt. I pick up the shampoo and put some into my hand. I scrub into my fur and rinse myself off. While I’m showering I hear a knock on the bathroom door. “Fox? It’s me, Wolf. Can I come in for a moment? I brought you a towel and I’ll wash and repair your old clothes for you. Don’t worry, I’ll cover my eye so I don’t see you indecent.”

I feel my heart rate increase before I answer “Y-yeah that’s fine Wolf. The clothes are by the door.” 

I hear the door open “I’m coming in now.”

I hear Wolf call out before stepping into the room with I assume his good eye is covered by his hand. “I’m leaving the towel on the warming rack on the wall since a warm towel will help reduce frizziness from your fur when you dry off. I’m gonna put your old clothes in the washer and repair the rips. I’ll have them ready for you tomorrow after I pick you from Panther’s place.” 

He’s so charismatic. “O-okay sounds good Wolf. Thank you again for taking me in like this.” 

I respond with a smile though he can’t see that. “Don’t worry about it Fox, It’s the least I could do for a member of the McCloud family.” 

Wolf responds while I hear him walk out shutting the door behind him. I turn the water off and step out of the shower. I grab the warm towel off the warmer and dry off. I then put on my new casual clothes. I step out of the bathroom and see Wolf had changed into casual clothes. My eyes are immediately drawn to how wide his shoulders are. “My eye is up here McCloud”

Shit, he noticed. I look up at him doing my best to not be flustered. “Instead of the Motorcycle, let’s take my actual car since I only use the motorcycle when I’m representing StarWolf.” 

I nod and follow him out to his garage and I see his motorcycle in the corner. In front of us, I see an older looking car. “You recognize this car Fox? It’s a rebuilt ‘32 ice hawk custom purple paint job too.” 

Wolf says with an excited tone. “I don’t know much about cars but it looks nice.” 

I respond while trying to be polite. Wolf opened the passenger door for me. I sit in the car and he shuts the door before getting in on the driver side. He drives us to a nice breakfast place. We eat breakfast then spend the day going around town picking up some essentials for me. Afterward, Wolf drops me off at Panther’s place. “I’ll come pick ya up tomorrow morning Fox, Since we don’t have a meeting tomorrow just wear your comfortable clothes since we’re just going straight to my place since I always cook for the entire gang on Saturdays.”

I nod as he talks then I walk up to the front door of Panthers place. I walk into Panthers place after he opened the door. “Right on time Fox, I see you got yourself cleaned up since the meeting this morning.” 

Panther says as he sets a pillow and blanket on the couch. “Sorry about making you sleep on the couch. I don’t have a spare bedroom as I turned it into an office space a few months ago. I did my best to at least make the couch decent to sleep on.”

He says as he motions to the couch. “I’ve noticed that Wolf has taken a liking to ya. He’s not normally that welcoming to new people. I think it’s because he looked up to your pops so he feels obligated to help you. Just don’t get any ideas in your head about something more than friends with Wolf. I haven’t seen him go out on a date or anything since forming StarWolf a few years ago. Honestly, I don’t even know which team he plays for, if ya catch my drift”

I nod to show I’m listening. “Anyway I’m off to bed Fox, you’re free to watch some tv or use my gaming system, just don’t stay up too late”

I politely nod and thank him for letting me stay the night. I lay down after Panther turned out the lights and drift off to sleep while I find my brain drifting to Wolf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave your thoughts as a comment below! Kudos and comments are what keep me going!


	4. Breakfast At Wolf's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Here is a new chapter after a long wait! I hope you enjoy it!

I woke up the following morning. I sit up and look around not seeing Panther anywhere. I hear a knock on the door and see Wolf in the window. I see a note from Panther saying he’s out for the day already and to let Wolf in when he comes over.

I stand and walk over to the door. I open the door letting Wolf in. “Go ahead and gather your things Fox, we’re stopping at the grocery store then heading back over to my place. Sorry in advance it’s still a bit of a mess, I cleaned it the best I could.”

Wolf says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. I grab what little things I own before following Wolf to his car. I sit in the passenger seat and wait for Wolf to start driving. We drive to the grocery store, then to his place. As I walk in, I see the place is cleaner than it was yesterday. “It’s not much, but it’s what I call home, feel free to make yourself at home. The others will be over in a couple hours.” 

I smile and sit on the couch. I guess I had dozed off as I felt Wolf gently shake me. “Hey, Sleepyhead the others are gonna be here soon so you gotta get up”

I look at Wolf then stretch before realizing Wolf’s jacket was draped over me. I feel my face heat up a bit. What does this mean? Don’t tell me this means I like him. He’s a nice guy but there is no way he’d be interested in me or interested in guys in general. I try to hand Wolf back his jacket. “Hold onto it for me, Fox.” 

I feel my face heat up more and my heart starts racing. Am I in love with Wolf? No, it can’t be. I look at Wolf’s smile and his eye. I wonder what’s going on inside his head. Before I can get too lost in thought, the others show up and I smell something cooking in the kitchen. I look around and see Wolf walking back into the kitchen. I wander into the kitchen and see biscuits and gravy. “This smells amazing, Wolf!”

I see Wolf turn around and I see him wearing an apron that says “Handsomest Wolf in the Galaxy” on it. I giggle a bit when seeing the apron. I hear Wolf chuckle before saying “Like the apron? I know you’d agree with it.”

After hearing Wolf say that my heart starts racing and my face heats up. “I… Um…” I feel myself at a loss for words. “Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you look at me Fox, it’s perfectly okay to think I’m handsome. I’d be attracted to me if I were you too.”

I make eye contact with Wolf before I hear the front door open. I see Wolf take the apron off and set the table. “The guys are here.” 

I finish helping Wolf set the table while everyone walks in. “Table is set so once everyone takes a seat we can dig in.” 

I hear Wolf call out before pulling out a chair for me. I thank him before sitting down. I see Wolf sit next to me while everyone else fills in the empty seats. “Fox, you get the first plate as my guest” 

I hear Wolf say before handing me a plate of biscuits and gravy. I thank him before taking a bite. “This tastes amazing, Wolf, you’re such a good cook!”

I feel myself blush as I compliment Wolf. Wolf nods before digging in himself. After breakfast, I offer to help with dishes. “Here, Wolf, let me help you with dishes as my way to thank you for letting me stay here and for breakfast,”

I say before helping clear the table of dirty dishes and place them in the sink. I hear Wolf mutter under his breath “Damn, this Fox is cute...” 

My heart starts racing at hearing him say that. After we finish with Dishes I see Wolf go into the living room and turn on the tv. “Hey Fox, come join me on the couch. Let’s watch a movie.”

I smile before walking over to Wolf and sit on the couch next to him. We pick a movie, and I must have dozed off during it because the next thing I remember is seeing the end credits and feeling something warm around my waist.

I look down and see Wolf’s arm around me. My head is resting against Wolf’s chest. Am I dreaming? Am I seriously cuddled up next to Wolf? “Ah, you’re awake Fox.” 

I blush heavily and try to move away. “I’m sorry, Wolf, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” 

I hear Wolf chuckle. “You’re fine, Fox. I was enjoying cuddling with you so, by all means, feel free to stay right where you were.”

I feel myself at a loss for words but gladly accepting his offer to cuddle. After a while of cuddling, I feel Wolf turn my head to face him, then before I can question anything, He kisses me. I start to pull back before just going with it and kissing him back. After we break from the kiss I look at Wolf “Um... Wolf, What was that just now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments below! Kudos and comments are what keep me going!


	5. Night at wolf's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it!

“Um.. Wolf, what was that?” 

As Fox speaks I see he’s clearly flustered. “I, uh, was caught up in the moment. You seemed to enjoy it, though.” 

I see Fox’s eyes go wide as I speak. “Wolf...I...um..”

I end up chuckling a bit hearing fox stammer like that. “What’s wrong Fox? Don’t wanna admit you enjoyed kissing me?” 

My eye meets with his as I see him open his mouth to speak. “I… It’s not that… I… uh…had..never..kissed a guy before that” 

I smile a bit before putting a hand under his chin tilting his head to look me in the eye. “Glad I was able to give you a good first impression.” 

I see his ears are laid back and his eyes wandering away. “Something the matter Fox?” 

I ask while looking at him with a concerned expression. “No.. I just don’t think I can handle this. You’re a nice guy and I did enjoy the kiss but I just can’t do this.” 

I see him get up and walk away. I stand up and think about going after him. I reach my hand out but I stop myself. “Fox.. please don’t leave. We can talk about things but if you need some space I get it. I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable…” 

Nice going, Wolf. You fucked it up again. This is why we can’t have anything nice because we fuck it up. I start walking towards the cabinet thinking of grabbing the bottle of whiskey that’s in it but I stop myself.

Instead, I grab a bottle of water from the fridge. I go and sit outside taking out a cigarette before looking around for my lighter. After rummaging through my pockets, I check my box of cigarettes, remembering I keep my lighter inside it, since it’s mostly empty. After finding it I light the cigarette that I grabbed earlier. 

I look at the ground as I take a deep drag of my cigarette before blowing out the smoke with a sigh. I really should quit this nasty habit, it’s gonna catch up to me one day. I take another drag of the cigarette before I hear footsteps and a voice behind me. “W-Wolf?” 

The voice sounds upset, like it had just finished crying. I look up as I exhale the smoke. “Yes?” 

I tap off the ashes from my cigarette into the ashtray before taking another drag. “I-I didn’t know you smoked...”

I blew out the smoke before looking back down at the ground. “I don’t really like talking to people about it, I hate that I have become dependent on these stupid things.” 

I put it out on the ashtray before letting go of it. “A-are you okay?” 

I hear the voice crack like it’s on the verge of tears again. I know it’s Fox's voice. “Not really, and it does not sound like you are either.” 

I pat the space next to me. “Here, sit next to me and we can talk about what happened back on the couch. I genuinely feel bad for putting you in a situation you were not comfortable with.”

I hear him sit down next to me. Part of me wants to put an arm around him but that would only make things worse. “Y-you didn’t know that I was uncomfortable… I should have said something to you sooner.”

I looked over at him and it’s obvious he had been crying. My heart sinks into my stomach at the realization that I made him cry, I promised James I’d look after Fox, and seems I can’t even do that right. “Wolf...Wolf?... Wolf?!”

I look back over at him before looking at the ground. “Sorry, must’ve been lost in thought, whatcha need Fox?” 

I let out a sigh and considered lighting another cigarette. “I’m sorry I reacted the way I did. I do think I have feelings for you, but I am not ready for any kind of romantic relationship. Nor do I think we know each other well enough for a romantic relationship.” 

I silently nod before speaking “Do you mind if I smoke another cigarette?” 

I look over at him. “G-go ahead. Just don’t blow the smoke at me, please.”

I nod before taking out another cigarette. “You smoke?” 

As I ask, I light the cigarette that’s hanging from my muzzle. “No, but my dad used to when I was little…” 

While listening I take a drag from the cigarette before exhaling making sure it’s away from Fox. “Don’t smoke, I wish I never started and want to quit but I just can’t.” 

I take a long drag of the cigarette. “I have a question to ask you, Wolf.” 

I nod as if to tell him to go ahead and ask. “Do you really have feelings for me? Or were you just doing that to make me feel better?”

I exhale sharply before putting out my finished cigarette. “I do have feelings for you, and I meant all the stuff I said. I also am respecting your boundaries, and understanding that you are not ready for a relationship.” 

I take the last drag of the cigarette. “Honestly, I don’t think I am either; I got too much shit wrong with my head. “ 

I put the cigarette butt into the ashtray before laying on my back staring at the night sky. It was silent for a moment. “I’ve always wanted to know: why do you wear that eye patch?” 

I let out a deep sigh. “I lost my eye in an accident as a teenager, shortly after graduating from the same school you got expelled from. I actually attended that school at the same time as James. We kept in touch until a couple of years ago shortly after he got sick. But anyway, I use the eyepatch to cover the scar where my eye used to be.” 

I hear Fox lay down next to me. “Wolf?”

I look over at him “Yeah?”

I see his eyes meet my eye. “What made you decide to take me in like this? You easily could’ve left me to starve in the alleyway.” 

I chuckle a bit before sitting up. “If we’re gonna get into all that, we should probably go inside and talk it inside because it’s gonna take a while.” 

As I speak I clamor to my feet and offer a hand to get help Fox back on his feet. He takes my hand and I pull him up to his feet. Just as I shut the door behind us it starts storming. “We got inside just in time, Fox.”

I sit on the couch before looking over at Fox. “To answer your question you asked outside, I made a promise to James. That if before you were living on your own, and James could no longer look after you, I would look after you until you can live on your own. So when I saw you in that alleyway, I knew I needed to do something. And make you a member of the gang was the best option.” 

I look back at the floor. “Were you and my dad close?” 

I give a soft chuckle before coughing a bit “Not as adults. We were back in the academy, but we didn’t talk often after your mom passed. The last time I talked to him was after he got sick. I think he knew he wasn’t going to beat it. He also knew if he passed, you might be left on your own. He had asked me to take care of you and protect you. Seems I kinda fucked that part up, considering I was the reason you were upset earlier. But not much I can do about that now, other than make sure I don’t do it again.”

I sigh a bit rolling an unlit cigarette between my fingers. “Wolf, don’t beat yourself up over what happened. It’s not that big of a deal, I promise. Honestly, I’m glad that if I was going to be intimate with anyone it was you because I know you are not going to harm me or take advantage of me.” 

As he speaks, I feel a hand on my back and it starts rubbing my back. I look up and over at Fox giving him a small smile. “Thank you, Fox. It means a lot to hear you say that. Anyway, we should both probably turn in for the night since it’s getting late and we’ve gotta run some errands tomorrow morning.” 

I say with a sigh as I stand up. Walking towards my bedroom I hear Fox say something. “Goodnight Wolf. We can talk more about our situation, and what we want us to be moving forward tomorrow.”

I give a small nod before replying “Goodnight Fox. And sounds like a plan. Just don’t worry yourself over it.” 

With that, I go into my room and plop down on my bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments!


	6. Fox's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter takes place during the time after the kiss but before the convo in chapter 5! I know it's kinda short, Chapter 7 will be coming soon!  
> Trigger warning, this chapter deals with talks about old suicidal thoughts. If you are sensitive to these kinds of things proceed with caution.

In and out. Deep breaths fox, don’t cry in front of Wolf. I stand up and walk away towards the guest bedroom. I shut the door behind me on the verge of tears. I can’t hold it back anymore, tears stream down my cheeks. Why can’t I just be normal? 

Why must all the attention be on me all the time? Now I might have feelings for a guy I met three days ago. I don’t want to hurt him after everything he’s done for me but I don’t think I can be in a relationship. I just can’t do it not after what happened last time I liked a guy.

Got humiliated in front of everyone at the academy. Will Wolf get mad? Will he toss me out onto the streets and act like the past few days didn’t happen. I didn’t want to fall for him, I know nothing about him other than that he runs a biker gang. 

For all I know he could be a criminal and frame me for a crime. What do I do? Figure it out already Fox. You’re better than this. Crying over a guy you just met, how pathetic. Fox Mccloud son of the former star pilot of the Cornerian army. How did I turn out to be a pathetic being who cries over a guy I know nothing about.

I look at the window and consider sneaking out the window. No, then I’d be homeless again. I have no choice but to stay here and face Wolf. Will he kick me out? He’s such a nice guy and I’d feel terrible if I upset him. I smell something in the air and its cigarette smoke.

Wolf smokes? Or is it someone else? Maybe I should smoke, I’ve heard it can help relieve stress. No, what are you thinking Fox, getting hooked on cigarettes means you can kiss any possible career as a pilot goodbye. Can’t smoke in an Arwing, Remember dad stopped being a pilot until he could quit smoking.

I put my head on my knees and just sigh. No use crying over spilled milk, meaning no use crying over a guy I hardly know, instead I should just man up and talk to him. What if he is mad? 

What if he hurts you? No Wolf wouldn’t hurt me, he’s not that type of guy. What if he tells the gang? What if he outs you to everyone he knows. If word got out that Fox Mccloud is gay then you’d really never be a pilot. Shut up brain, no one asked you.

You can’t shut me up and you know it. Remember the last time you tried? You ended up in the mental hospital for a month. Unless you wanna try again? Maybe you’ll actually be successful this time? No! Shut the fuck up! I’m not doing that again! Not now not ever again! Dad was worried sick about me for months after that.

I’m not about to put Wolf through that like I did dad. I stand up and dry my face before walking into the living room. I see Wolf sitting outside and smoke coming off him. Yep he’s smoking, now seems like a good time to approach him about what happened earlier. I approach the patio door and open it before stepping outside and closing the door behind me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave feedback below!


	7. What if it's not meant to be? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of Ch 7, Part 2 will be posted shortly. Part 1 is Fox's POV, Part 2 is Wolf's POV. This chapter (both halves) are right after chapter 5.

I sit back in the guest bedroom, it’s like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I learned more about Wolf, talked to him about boundaries and not being ready for a relationship. I take a deep breath before staring out the window.

I do want to be in a relationship with Wolf someday, when both of us are ready. Maybe that day will never come… I need to fix myself before I even think about dating. I also need to really get to know the real Wolf O’Donnell. I wonder what his scar under the eyepatch looks like.

I look at the floor and sigh, why am I like this? I gained feelings for him so easily, why? Because he showed me some basic fucking decency. I really am hopeless. I sigh before getting ready for bed, I lay on my back on the bed.

It would be nice to cuddle with him again but it wouldn’t feel right, not after I pretty much just shut him down. The kiss was nice but that should wait until we’re both ready to date. I look at the old scars under my fur, if he knew about these would he still feel the same way? I run my fingers along the scars and sigh.

I look at the door and think of going to Wolf and asking to cuddle with him. No, are you hearing yourself, Fox? You shattered the poor guy’s heart and now you want to cuddle with him? Just go to sleep Fox, You’ll feel better in the morning. I stare at the ceiling for what feels like hours before slowly drifting off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback below! Kudos and comments keep me going!


	8. What if it's not meant to be? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2! This time from wolfs POV! This takes place after chapter 5 but during the first half of this chapter.

I stand up and walk towards my bedroom. I’m gonna fix myself so if we do date I’ll be the best version of myself. After all two broken people can’t fix each other, I stop in the hallway and look at the door to the guest room. Of all guys, I had to fall for him?

Wolf, you really got your work cut out for you. You’re also an idiot but you knew that already. You gained feelings for your highschool best friend's son. Granted James was a decent bit older than you but still. I sigh and take off my eyepatch.

I lay on my bed for hours, my mind just wandering. What is it about Fox that I find so alluring? Do I actually like him or do I just like the idea of him? I don’t want to hurt him, I’d never forgive myself if I hurt him again.

What I wouldn’t give to hold him in my arms again. Cuddling on the couch with Fox felt so nice, no I need to respect his boundaries. I roll over hugging a pillow to my chest. The great Wolf O’Donnell falling for the son of Cornerias former star pilot.

You really did it this time Wolf. I really am hopeless when it comes to romance. You’re batting 0 for 10 here Wolf, We need to do better next time hopefully with Fox. I drift off to sleep with Fox on my mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep me going!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are what keep me going!


End file.
